Superposition
Superposition Teen Wolf - Episode 6.02 - Superposition - Synopsis is the second episode of Season 6, and the eighty-second episode of the series. Synopsis While Scott, Lydia and Malia search for lost memories of a missing friend, Corey discovers a connection between his abilities and the Wild Hunt. Plot TBA Cast Main Cast *Tyler Posey as Scott McCall *Dylan O'Brien as Stiles Stilinski (credit only) *Holland Roden as Lydia Martin *Shelley Hennig as Malia Tate *Dylan Sprayberry as Liam Dunbar * Linden Ashby as Sheriff Stilinski * Melissa Ponzio as Melissa McCall (credit only) * JR Bourne as Chris Argent (credit only) Supporting Cast *Khylin Rhambo as Mason Hewitt *Michael Johnston as Corey *Pete Ploszek as Garrett Douglas * Susan Walters as Natalie Martin * Orny Adams as Coach Bobby Finstock *Marti Matulis as The Outlaw *Alexander Ward as The Enforcer *Kevin 'ohGr' Ogilvie as The Ranger *Joey Honsa as Claudia Stilinski *Ross Butler as Nathan Guest Cast *Jennifer Say Gon as Dr. Sandra Hugo *Tanner Stine as Jake Sullivan Continuity Trivia *The title is a reference to the thought experiment known as Schrodinger's Cat, which deals with a physics concept known as superposition that discusses how seeing an object changes its reality. *It is stated that Mason has a 4.9 GPA and that Corey has a 2.7. It was also mentioned that Corey works two jobs, though it remains unknown what these jobs entail. *It appears that Lydia's Banshee powers are growing even stronger, as she is experiencing more premonitions that are both auditory and visual. *During a conversation with Scott, Deaton reveals that the Wild Hunt is known for being drawn to war and mayhem. **It is also implied that Deaton, too, has forgotten about Stiles' existence, just like everyone else who knows him. Body Count *Jake Sullivan - erased from existence by the Ghost Riders Locations *Beacon Hills High School **Lacrosse Field **Science Laboratory **Library **Boys' Locker Room **Ms. Flemming's Classroom **Boiler Room **Administrative Office **Parking Lot **Coach Finstock's Office *Tate Ranch **Malia's Bedroom *Martin House **Lydia's Bedroom *Beacon County Sheriff's Station **Bullpen **Sheriff Stilinski's Office *Beacon Hills Animal Clinic **Exam Room *McCall House **Scott's Bedroom *Beacon Hills Preserve Soundtrack *"Fire" by Barns Courtney **The Ghost Riders ride past Liam and Scott on the lacrosse field, though the werewolves can't see them *"Take the Lead" by Statistics **Mason and Corey share a kiss late at night *"Next Level" by Kylie Rothfield **Malia and Nathan start to fall asleep after sex, but when he sees Malia's chains for the full moon, he becomes alarmed *"Find What You're Looking For" by Flint Eastwood **Lydia is drawn to Stiles' old locker in the hallway *"Of the Mountains" by Dan Deacon **Scott awakens to find he has sleepwalked into the woods where he was first bitten by Peter during sophomore year *"Young at Heart" by Covenhoven **Claudia brings the Sheriff dinner at the Sheriff's station, first giving him a salad before revealing that she actually brought him a burger Gallery |-|Images= Mischief-Teen-Wolf-Season-6-Episode-2-Superposition.jpg Supernatural camouflage superposition 1.jpg |-|Videos= 'Malia w o Her Anchor' Official Sneak Peek Teen Wolf (Season 6) MTV References Category:Teen Wolf Episodes Category:Season 6